thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dynovan/Prem round up: Battle at the top
Hey guys! Welcome to the second edition of my football blog which I write every Tuesday and Thursday. Today I'm going to be focusing on three main points from this weekend's Premier League. I shall start with Arsenal. The Gunners were criticised all summer over the fact that they had spent no money, after their chief executive had said at the end of last season that Arsenal now had 'significant financial firepower', which was believed to be £70m - £100m. This was not spent and the pressure was growing on Arsenal manager Arsene Wenger. However, Wenger perfromed a masterstroke on deadline day with the club record signing of Germany midfielder Mesut Ozil from Real Madrid for £42.4m. The signing of Ozil has transformed Arsenal. He may be the only player they spent money on over the summer but he has transformed the team. They won every game last month and were only stopped from continuing this run on Sunday by a confident West Bromwich Albion. WBA pushed Arsenal all the way and were competitive, only being denied victory by a Jack Wilshere equaliser. Arsenal are now top of the Premier League and should be viewed as serious contenders for the title. However, Arsenal have many rivals for the title, and on current form the biggest rivals to Arsenal are Liverpool. Liverpool finished last season strongly, thanks to the blistering form of January signing Daniel Sturridge, and now sit second, only behind Arsenal on goals scored. The reason that Liverpool are so good is the fact that they have arguably the best strike partnership in the league up front in Daniel Sturridge and Luis Suarez. Suarez returned from a ten-match ban for biting Chelsea defender Branislav Ivanovic three games ago and has already scored three goals, and Sturridge is the league's top scorer with six goals and eight overall, which is an excellent record for this time of the season. It is unusual to see two strikers up front together, but when a partnership works it can win you trophies. Sturridge and Suarez link up beautifully and both provide assists for each other. Both scored in Liverpool's 3-1 home win over Crystal Palace and Liverpool may well win the title if they continue to work well together. Not many people think that the champions, Manchester United, will retain their crown. Sir Alex Ferguson has retired and David Moyes has replaced him. When a club has had constant stability for 26 years and that changes the team will dip on the pitch. However, United have a bright young star in their ranks in the form of 18 year-old Belgian winger Adnan Januzaj, who scored twice in his side's 2-1 win at Sunderland, his second a stunning volley. If United keep Januzaj they may well win the title again sometime soon, but he is entering the last year of his contract with Juventus, Barcelona and Manchester City reportedly interested. If United want a bright, successful future he must sign a new contract for them - reportedly talks are ongoing. Lastly, today Sunderland appointed Gus Poyet as their new manager on a two-year contract. I think the appointment of the former Brighton manager is a good one as he is a calm manager and he has tactical nous on the pitch. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, if you have any opinions please comment. The next blog will be up on Thursday. Dyno out. Category:Blog posts Category:Dyno's Blog Posts Category:Dyno's football blogs